Of Phone Calls and Overreactions
by Thats My Name
Summary: "Because I've been calling you since yesterday morning, and both you and Wally haven't answered so I figured I'd either done something wrong, and you were giving me the silent treatment, or you'd been kidnapped." Oneshot, fluffy. Can be platonic or unrequited traught.


**Title**: Of Phone Calls and Overreactions

**Characters:** Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock

**Summary: **"Because I've been calling you since yesterday morning, and both you and Wally haven't answered so I figured I'd either done something wrong, and you were giving me the silent treatment, or you'd been kidnapped."

**A/N**: Just a thing I thought of. It's really short. And plotless. And kind of fluffy. Hope you enjoy!

Artemis opens her eyes to the house phone screaming from the kitchen. She rolls over and flings her arm over to the side, hoping to wake Wally. Her hand rubs an empty pillow, and tangled sheets.

She groans.

Wally had tried to instate a morning run routine. He claimed that it would be stress relieving, and 'a great way to relax' when she was worried about classes.

What was relaxing about going on six mile runs with the fastest boy alive, Artemis didn't know. But it appeared that her loving boyfriend had decided to leave her behind this morning, something Artemis was thankful for.

The phone stopped ringing, and the answering machine clicked on. Wally's voice declared that nobody was able to reach the phone (Artemis was glad to notice that he had finally changed it from the one declaring he was busy in bed), and the automated message was cut off when the anonymous caller hung up.

_Just as well_, Artemis thought. _Now I don't need to get up._

Artemis pulled the sheet up around her shoulder, dreaming of cold Gotham nights and layers upon layers of blankets. She couldn't get away with that in Palo Alto, where she had yet to find a day that the temperature dropped under sixty degrees.

The blonde's sleep was interrupted- yet again- by the shrill ringing of a phone. This time it was her cheap cell phone, which was resting on her nightstand. Cursing under her breath, Artemis reached over and snagged the thick phone, flipping it open without checking the caller ID, and shoves it against her ear.

"Whoever this is better be dying or severely injured, because I might have to murder you for waking me up," she growled.

"_Geez, Artemis_," Dick's voice came through the ear piece. "_No need to be so violent. Isn't it a bit too early to be making death threats?_"

His voice was lined with something she couldn't place, a certain tang that turns it soft and sharp at the same time. Artemis frowned and threw herself back onto the pillow. "Why else would I make death threats? It's-" she glanced at her digital clock. "_5:30 in the morning_. What could you possibly want?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm mad at you, Dick." She said. Artemis let a long puff of air leave her nose. "You're interrupting my beauty sleep and I have finals in four hours."

"_Obviously you're mad at me _now_. I meant are you, like, mad about something else and giving me the silent treatment?_"

"What are you talking about?" Artemis said, rubbing her eyes and pulling herself into a sitting position. "Why would I be mad at you? Did you tell Gar that I could travel forward through time again?"

Dick laughed slightly, and said, "_The only limitation is you can only go forward one second at a time. I can't believe he actually bought that._"

"It wasn't funny," Artemis admonished, feeling herself finally start to wake up. She swung her legs off the bed and started heading for the kitchen, hoping that Wally had remembered to start making the coffee. "He asked me to take him to the year 5012 at least fifty times."

There was a pause on the end of the line. "_Are you sure you're not mad at me?_"

"Why would I be angry with you?"

"_Because I've been calling you since yesterday morning, and both you and Wally haven't answered so I figured I'd either done something wrong, and you were giving me the silent treatment, or you'd been kidnapped._" His words came out in a rush, flying through the phones earpiece and into Artemis' head. She took a second to process the jumble of words.

"Well I'm not mad at you, and I haven't been in costume in almost six months. So no, I haven't been kidnapped."

"_Guess I flew from Gotham for nothing then_."

"Wait- what? You're _here_?"

"_Yeah,_" he answered. "_Mad Hatter escaped from Arkham a few days ago, and we haven't been able to find him. I didn't know if he had decided to go find you again_."

"Dick," Artemis started, rushing to the kitchen window and seeing the outline of a black car in the complex's mostly empty parking lot. "That's really sweet you were worried, but why would the Mad Hatter come all the way to Palo Alto just to get his old Alice? Seems like a waste."

She heard him sigh. "_I don't know,_"his tone was sharp, not liking to explain himself now that he was embarrassed and worrying for no reason. "_Why weren't you answering your phone?_"

"All night study session with some of Wally's friends at the University. Do you want to just come in instead of sitting in your car? This is ridiculous."

"_Ha- well… That might be a slight problem._"

"Why?"

"_I'm kinda in full costume right now._"

It was Artemis' turn to sigh. "Now, _that_ sounds like a bat-sized over reaction." She said. "And you're just sitting in your car? Someone's going to see you, and I won't help you explain."

"_Well, what do you want me to do?_"

"I'll open the back window, just do your ninja thing and get in here."

"_Do you have any cookies? I'm only coming in if you have cookies._"

"Shut up, Grayson. If you wanted cookies, you should have gone to rescue M'gann."

"_Ouch._"

"Stop. Come. In."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked! Just mindless fluff.

P.S. I just made a tumblr. My url is ofeverythingandnothing if you want to follow. I'll follow back! I need some tumblr friends!


End file.
